Escaping Kings Court
by Mysterious-I
Summary: When the Gang "The Merry Men" Kidnap There Rival Gangs Leaders Wife A bunch of problems follow Including The Merry Men's Boss Falling in love with the enemy. OQ AU gang story! (Old Title - Gang Wars)
1. Chapter 1

My Second Fanfic on here! I'm really enjoying writing this one! So I hope you enjoy Reading it!

AU in a None Magical world. No Year set.

OQ story with the odd Pair on the sidelines! (Emma x Hook, Emma x Neal, Snow x Charming, Past Romance: Regina x Hook/Emma/Jefferson/Mel)

Please Review and Fav/Follow if you liked it!

 **xoxo**

As long as they live. There will always be blood shed. For these men are too proud, too noble and too ignorant to step down.

There bars a battlefield, there life's a war, there members soldiers, and those they love. The victims.

Two gangs wanting the other one gone. And all In them dead. No matter the age or the reason.

Kings court. Ruled by there mighty Kingpin. A man who is known to be "fair and kind". But only to those in his gang. And never behind close doors. A man that uses fear to control them.

And the Merry men. Lead by "hood". A man known for his love and exptance. A man that wants the best for all of his members. He will do all he can go protect them. For there his family. And robin is a family man.

On one side of town a couple of Men, in all there merry-ness sat drinking in there car. Drinking in their victory A victory there boss knew not off.

"I can't wait for Robin to see this" said a man, dressed in all black. "But maybe we should have a little fun first...?" He said turning round to look an the clearly knocked unconscious lady with long brown hair, a scar above her lip and a beauty that could take even an angles breath way.

"We should really leave that to the Boss, mate. Besides, Alan. It's bad enough we kidnapped the poor girl."

"She's one of them! How can you be so lax about this! This is what Robin wants! Revenge!" Snapped Alan.

"I think I know that. I just don't know if he would ya know. Be okay with -" at that point a loud bang on the window made both men jump. Turning they see, John. A big man with long hair and a beard.

They roll down the window and John looks utterly unimpressed. "Will. Alan" he deadpan's.

"Yes mate?" Will replys.

"Why is there an unconscious lass In the back?"

"Eh.." Turning will looks at the girl. "Bloody hell. There's a lady here!" He try's.

"She's one of the Kings courts, John." Spoke up Alan.

Sighing John opened the door and slung the lady over his shoulder and walked off.

"Hey!" Yelled Will once John turned around he yelled again while pointing at Alan. "You left the girl!" Sighing again, John took off inside the slightly underground pub. Once down the stairs he was greeted but the rest of the gang. Minus the boss.

"Okay. I don't mean to pry but. Why have you got a girl, John?" Said a pretty lady with long brown hair, red strips and skimpy clothing as she picked up empty glasses and put them on the bar where an older lady stood filling glasses.

"She's not dead is she?" Asked the lady as John put the woman down on a long sofa like table chair.

"Oh my god. Granny's right. Those two managed to kill a girl. Didn't they? Robins going to be so pissed!" Said the girl once more.

"She's not dead, ruby. They just.."

John stopped.

"They just what?" Spoke up a handsome and charming apering man.

"Kidnapped her..."

"Why?!"

"She's apparently from the Kings court"

"Your joking! I don't see why someone as cute as her is involved with a bunch of A-holes like them.." Said ruby. Just then the lady in question started to awake.

"Definitely alive.. Shouldn't be. But is.." Said granny.

"Who's alive but shouldn't be?" Came a strong British voice from the stairs making everybody freeze. After a moment of standing there a voice rose up. A voice none had heard before.

"I think there talking about me... But don't quote me. Two idiots knocked me out..."

Everyone around just stared at the Lady as she sat up and rubes her head.

"And so help me if I get my hands on them.." She continued.

"I can explain Robin.." Said John.

"Go on.." Said Robin as he walked away from the stairs to stand by the bar.

"Will and Alan kinda..."

"Kidnapped me?" Said the lady again.

"And who are you?" Inquired Robin.

"Dose it matter?"

"Well yes it dose. My men don't just kidnap anybody. Actually my men don't kidnap"

"Well clearly your wrong" now at that, everyone gasps. For this random Lady of the enemy. Just told there boss he was wrong.

John clears his throat before speaking again "she's one of the Kings court..."

"Of course she is..." Robin sighed.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" Said the strange girl once more before standing up.

"That there a pain in our ass and so far so are you. And besides as I said my men don't kidnap just anybody. If your one of there's that's why they did it"

"I'm certainly not just anybody!"

"She's probably one of there wannabe lackys. A little nobody who wants to be somebody to them..." Said the guy by the bar.

"David's right. They probably won't even notice she's gone!" Spoke up ruby.

The next few moments were filled with people saying things like; "A waste of our time!" "Useless little sod!" "Not important enough for any of us to care!" "Kill her while we can". All of witch riled the lady up more. Her blood boiling as she stared down there boss. Robin.

"You are just incredibly rude! And clearly have no idea who you are talking to!" She yelled.

"And who's that?" He challenged

"Regina Mills."

The moment that name was spoken everyone fell into a silence. For this lady that they kidnapped. Was one of the most important members. No a nobody. Not a wannabe. And definitely not useless. She has power far greater than almost anybody there.

"The.." John started only to have Robin finish with "Queenpin..."

"I believe this is where you bow?" She said as more of a question. Making Robin chuckle before he sweeper down into a neat bow.

"Of course your majesty. My apologies" he said as with a smirk. "We should really get you back but..."

"Or you could keep me, feed me, water me, give me light and oxygen.."

"What are you a plant?" David said as he walked up close to her.

"If you don't step back I'm going

To _plant_ a punch right across your pretty little face..." She says with a smile to sickly to be genuine.

"Ooo... Sassy.. I like her." Says Ruby.

"It's a part of my charm.." She said to her.

"Ruby. Take our... Guest... Up to my office. I'm going to go yel- talk to Scarlet. " Robin said before walking out.

"Right follow me!"

"Who are you people anyway?" Asked Regina.

"Merry men.." Ruby said with out thinking. "Shit!" She giggled. "I don't think I should of told you.."

Once at the top of the stairs they walk past a few rooms before coming to the end room. Right next to another set of stairs. Walking in the room was very light. Filled with whites, reds and greens. A brown desk stood to the left of the large room. On the right a C shaped sofa that could possibly fit at least ten men on it. The room is in a D like shape. With the bend in the other side of the room for the door covered in Windows looking out onto the city.

"Take a seat" said Ruby pointing the the desk. "Robing will be in in a few" she said before closing the door and walking out.

 **xoxo**

The door suddenly opening snapped will and Alan out of there trance. "Bloody he-" will started before being cut off by a very angry Robin.

"What are you two thinking kidnapping a girl like that! Not just any girl the Queenpin! Married to Leopold!"

"Your joking?" Asked Alan.

"I wish!"

"How did that old fart get someone so..."

"Beautiful" said Robin.

"I was going to say young, Robin. But yes, beautiful is a one word to describe her. So is sexy. Hot. Fuck-"

"Alan!" Interrupted Will while laughing at the man and his balls. He immediately stopped upon seeing Robins face.

A true look of anger and hatred plastered on it. "You two are going to listen to me and listen carefully. Got it?" Robin asked, his voice low and dangerous. Once they nodded he continued.

"You two are to never. Ever. Kidnap anyone again. You have brought me into some serious shit. When Leopold finds out he's going to come for my head personally. And the last thing we need is him attacking the bar.

"On a side note. She's a lady. You are not to talk about her in such a fashion. It's rude and belittles her. You are both to apologise to her as soon as." And with that robin was off. Back into the bar. Up the stairs and to his office.

Once he walked in he scanned the room looking for the beauty he had sent up here. But he couldn't spot her until his office desk turned around and there she was. Sat with one beautiful leg over the other. Her ands laced over her lap. And a breathtakingly beautiful smirk that made him want to kiss it Away In an instant. _Wait what?!_

"IV been expecting you Mr locksley." She said.

"I should hope so. It's my office"

"So I hear..." She says Almost disbelieving.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing I just expected it to be.." She look at the chair in front of her, the one she knew she was meant to sit on, and nodded. Hinting for him to sit. "Dirtier.."

Sitting in the chair he laughed. And damn. She didn't know why but she already loved that laugh. And couldn't wait to hear it again.

"Well Regina, can I call you that?" He asked. Once she had nodded he continued. "Well Regina, it was never in the plans to take you. But I hope you understand we can't just.. Take you back..."

"That's understandable..." She said.

"So I'm going to take you up to a room. Where you will be staying. And you will stay there and not go anywhere else"

"Are you always this bossy?"

"Well I am the boss."

"You don't say..."

"Anyway. Follow me." And with that he was off.

Once outside the room he went up the stairs where a long hall filled with rooms. Each room having two names on each. Some she recognised from the people down stairs 'David, Ruby, Granny, John..' Others she reconsidered from Other places.. 'Hook, Jefferson... Tink' Once at the bottom again they walked up another set of stairs. _How many stairs is in this place?!_ Once up them three rooms stood each one labaled, much like the others, 'Robin, Roland, Playroom'.

"Straight up those stairs. There's a room. Little John will be guarding down here." He said. Pointing

Up yet another set of stairs.

"Got it..." Regina replied as she began to climb.

"Granny will be up in a bit with food and cloths" he said as he left her to it.

Once at the top of the stairs Regina opens the only door up there. After walking in she notices it to be an attic room. Small, dirty, dark and cold. One lone window on the pointed triangle roof. Looking around she sees a bed and sits down on it briefly before heading to another door in the room. Looking into it she notices a toilet and nothing more. Good thing I showed this morning then.

And just as promised. That night granny came up with food, Some very clearly skimpy and Ruby owned night cloths and bedding. After eating and changing Regina got into bed. Fully prepared for the nightmares to pay there daily visit. The last thing she remembers is John saying "good night" and locking her in the room.

 **xoxo**

Again Hope you liked it! There will be more coming your way as soon as! Any Questions just ask!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! I only uploaded it today but iv been working on it for a little over a week and already im almost half way threw Chapter Three. This one isn't as long as the last because i want to put some action into the next one. And Maybe a little more OQ interaction!

 **xoxo**

A loud knock woke her in the morning. And after yelling a sleepy "yes?" A small boy walked in. With brown curly hair and beautiful dimples that just melted her heart. He was carrying what looked to be clothes. He smiled shyly at her. "Hello..." Regina said awkward.

"I heard my papa talking to Men. He said to go down when hungry and have clothes!" The boy said.

"And he sent you up here to do his job?" She asked as she stood and walked over to him.

"No..." After a moment he looked at the clothes and held them out to her "My majesty"

At that she giggled. "Where did you hear that?" She asked.

"I was listening to the men and they called you that..."

"Well you can call me Regina" she smiled at him as she kneeled down and took the cloths.

"'Gina" he said with a smile

"Or that.. And you are?"

But before he could reply the loud British voice boomed up the stairs "Roland my boy! Where are you!"

At that Roland smiled to Regina "going" he said before heading to the door. Before leaving he tossed a "bye Gina!" Over his shoulder.

Once he was gone she shut the door and placed the clothes on the bed to examine them. A pair of black slacks, a white vest and a black waist coat. After putting them on she looked herself over. She did what she could best with her hair. Put on her black heeled boots from the day before. And a plain black chocker she had. She went into her pockets of her coat and found her signature dark red lipstick and mascara. Going over to her coat once more she pulled out a fully loaded pistol and put it into her boot.

Once done She looked herself over once more before she walked out and down to the bar.

The moment she walked through the doors at the end of the stairs, all eyes where on her. The way the slacks clinged to her hips and ass and her top to her breasts made everyone look at her. Expecly one man who found his mouth dry and trousers that little bit tighter.

Scanning the room Regina found him. "Mr Locksley. Can I suggest an elevator.." She smirked.

"Bloody hell.." Said a man just behind Robin. "Regina mills.." Regina looked at him. The man with dark brown hair, almost black. A light stuble and a hook for a hand.

"Good morning Killian." She said.

"Morning, love..but people from round here call me 'Hook'"

"Good thing I'm not from around here then." She smirked before walking to the bar as everyone else fell back into conversation.

"I assume your after food?" Asked granny from behind the bar.

"Please." Said Regina. Huffing granny went to it.

Hook walked up to Regina and placed a hand on her hip, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Robin. "So what are you doing here, love? Won't your husband be man?"

"I was kidnapped. So yes, I suppose he will be. If he even notices I'm gone.."

"I never got to.. Thank you. For helping me out with the whole undercover thing..." He said.

 **Xoxo**

 _"Who really are you, Jones?" Regina asked as she slams his bedroom_

 _Door shut._

 _"I'm Jones. A member of the Kings court, Ma'am." Hook says as he flashes her a smile._

 _"Don't play dumb with me now, Killian. I saw it... The tattoo.." She said as she moved closer. Altho they both agreed to not talk about their night of... Fun. She was skilled enough to bring it up with out bringing it up._

 _"I'm Killian Jones." He started before sighing and dropping his act. "I'm a member of the Merry men."_

 _"A spy.. Interesting.. But I should let you know. I over heard Gold talking to Neal. They're onto you"_

 _"Shit!"_

 _"How about... I make you a deal..." Regina said as she walked over to him._

 _"And what's that, Queenpin?"_

 _"Kill someone for me. And I will cover for you so you can get out of here. "_

 _"How will you do that?" He asked almost disbelievingly._

 _"Friday night, George and Leopold are the only two who are by the back door. I'll distract Leopold. Forcing George to either drink himself to sleep or go to bed on his own. I'll leave a pair of keys on the bar. Take the bike and go." Regina explained._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes." She said simply. "But only when you kill someone for me.."_

 _"Who will you have me kill?"_

 _"My mother" she said. At the confused look on his face she confirmed "Cora"_

 **Xoxo**

"No problem, dear." She said simply. As granny gave her food. She began to eat listening into the men as they talk.

After eating and sitting there board out her mind the man she began to know as 'David' stood up on a table and pointed to Regina.

"So what we going to do about _her?!"_

"Her has a name." Regina deadpanned.

"Nothing yet lads. We can't very well just let her go" said Robin.

"Her still has a name.. IV not changed it in the two seconds between the last time I said that.."

"Regina. My apologies." Robin bowed slightly to her. "We will be keeping Regina here with us for now."

"And what when Kings court comes our way?" Asks Little John.

"When and if they come we hand her over. Till then be nice" he said once the men had gone back to eating and drinking and being loud Robin turned his attention to Regina flashing her a bright and beautiful smile. But that isn't what made her heart pick up past. No, that would be the look In his eyes a look she had seen once before a long. Long time ago.

 **Xoxo**

 _"Im glad you want to spend so much time with me, honestly. But your mums going to be mad." Said a tall boy as he threw hay onto a pile. "She dosnt seem to like you having friends..."_

 _In a moment of courage Regina steps up to him "so don't just be my friend..." She says boldly. When he turns to look at her, his eyes sparkly. She hasn't known him long but it doesn't stop her from falling for him. And him for her._

 _"W-what?" He asks dropping his hey._

 _In that moment Regina gose up on her tip toes and presses her lips to his. It only lasted a couple of seconds but it felt like a lifetime. As soon as she went back down flat on her feet his hands were on her face pulling Regina back up while he brought his own head down to kiss her. The kiss was slow and tender but full of compassion and love. Once they broke away Regina only had one moment to speak "Daniel" before his lips where back on hers. Not that she was complaining._

 _And it all started with the sparkle in his eyes._

 **xoxo**

"Till they come and get you, milady. How do you feel about being on drink duty?" Robin asked only to have David jump in.

"How do you know we can trust her not to poison us?"

"She's not going to do that" said Hook. "She helped me out when I was with them. On more than one occasion. She's not like the others..."

"As much as I don't like _you"_ she said to David before turning her attention to No one in particular "I do love the trouble you course my dear... _Dear_ husband".

At that moment a loud bang could be heard from outside followed by Will scarlet crashing through the doors. "Bloody Kings court!"

The bar was a buzz as people try and fend off against the kings court. Regina took this time to sneak out back. If they thought she was just going to get handed back over they had another thing coming.

Suddenly a noise was heard from behind her. She pulled the Gun out from her boot and held it up.

"Ruby!" Regina said bringing her gun down.

"Regina!" A voice came from the other side of her and Regina let out a shocked.

"Emma..."

 **xoxo**

Hope you liked it! Any questions don't hesitate to ask!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! Three in one Weekend i'm on a roll! I'm going to Up the Ratings to M to be safe with Violence, Swearing and Sexual Context.

Just to say, I am Dyslexic so my Spelling and Grammar isn't the best. But I'm trying my best. If you notice something off just let me know!

Since Posting and Updating that fact that i don't own OUAT hasn't changed. Sorry!

 **PS:** Sneak peak to the next chapter at the end!

 **Xoxo**

"Regina. What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Wait... You guys didn't know she was here?" Ruby stepped forward

"Didn't even realise you were missing..."

"Thank you, Miss Swan. Really." Regina said. " what are you doing here?"

"Raid" Emma replied shyly.

"Right.."

"Are you coming back with us?"

"I think I might hang around a bit really..."

"Really?!" Both Emma and Ruby asked.

"Yes well." Regina sighed. "If Leopold decides he misses the wife he doesn't love send him this way"

Before Emma even had the chance to say anything to that a Lady dressed in all black with a mask covering her face jumped down and straight onto Regina back. Pushing her to the floor face first and dropping her gun.

Once on the floor Regina knocked her head back, hitting the figure in the face she then quickly turned around on the floor so she was facing upward and sent her feet straight into the guts of the other person. Regina quickly grabbed her gun and shot the attacher in the leg.

"REGINA!" Ruby yelled as she went to the figure.

"She attacked me!" Regina defended.

"She's Mulan!"

"I don't care if she's the queen of England she still attacked me!"

"Oh my god.." Emma said from her place as she remains frozen to the spot. "One night here and you've gone crazy..."

"I'm not crazy!" Regina replied as she stood up.

"You shot her!" Emma and Ruby said together. Again.

"That's just creepy.." Said Mulan.

"We need to get her Seen to" Ruby says. Leading the injured lady in and leaving Regina and Emma alone.

"Your leaving?"

"No. I'm..."

"Leaving."

"Emma..."

"You know. I thought you were my friend I really did.. Maybe even.. A little more. "

"Sweetie let's not forget I'm married and you have Neal.."

 **Xoxo**

 _It was great. Sitting in front of the fire. Talking. Kissing. Fucking. Yep. The perfect night._

 _"We could run away together. Wouldn't that be fun, Gina?"_

 _"No."_

 _"What about we go on vacation and get lost?"_

 _"No"_

 _"We could make out infront of them?"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"I don't know. The gang?"_

 _"Pervert." Regina said as she got up and walked over to the pile of clothes._

 _"Regina. What is this?" Emma asked as she looked into the fire._

 _"I believe it's called a fire. They not have one of those where your from?" Regina asked as she got dressed._

 _"No I mean.. Us..." Emma explained._

 _"There is no us, dear. There will never be an us. There's a Me there's a You. No Us."_

 _"But re-"_

 _"No" Regina snapped as she finished getting dressed. "Don't think for even a moment I'm about to confess my undying love for you and run away to some foreign land to become your mistress and underpaid house cleaner! It's called reliving stress Em. We needed it. There's nothing more to it..." With that Regina walked over to the door. "Think of Neal.." She said before walking out. Little did she know things weren't to happy down lovers lane for Emma._

 _"I don't want Neal.." Emma whispered "I want you.."_

 **Xoxo**

"I don't have him.." Emma mumbled.

"What?" Regina said clearly not hearing her.

"Nothing. Just.. Stay safe and I'll cover for you or lie or whatever." Emma said before walking off.

 **Xoxo**

Once all the hassle outside is sorted Robin walks back in to see Mulan having her leg seen to. "What happend?" He asked Ruby as she stood by her.

"She attacked Regina so Regina shot her" she said as though telling him the weather.

"Oh ok- wait. What?!" His eyes went wide. "She shot Mulan?! Where did she even get a damn gun from?!" He started before seeing Regina walk back in. "You!" He yelled clearly mad.

"Me!" Regina relied rolling

Her eyes.

Robin marched up to Regina and grabbed her roughly by the arm. "My office now!"

Once he had marched her into his office he pushed her in, closed the door and locked it.

"How dare you.." He started. And altho he was mad that sparkle in his eyes were still there. "How dare you shoot one of my very own. I should shoot you just so you get the same amount of pain!" He moved close to her as she backed up before she hit his desk.

"Well... She did attack me. And I didn't knew who it was.." She tried.

"And you think that gives you the right?!" He was well into her personal space now. If she tilted her head up a little. Or his down...

"Well... Yes..." She said plainly. She knew it was a dangerous game to be playing. But she loved to play games. Dangerous games.

And that's when he couldn't help himself any longer. He slammed his lips down into hers. There was no love in his kiss only heat and lust. But even so it was magical. Like sparks flying. Within seconds her hands where in his hair. Pulling and scraping. Lips moving against his.

His hands move down to her waist before coming round to cup her ass and lift her up into his desk.

"Robin" she moaned into his mouth and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue in. Silencing her in an instance.

Her hands traveled down from his hair to fist his shirt.

They broke apart when they needed air and robin began to speak. "You've been here one night and yet I can't get you out of my head. What are you doing to me.."

"Me? This is all your fault!" She exclaimed.

"Mine? How?!" He demanded.

"You kept me alive!"

"Well that is your fault!"

"Mine?! How!"

"With your lustful eyes, body of a goddess, hair like an angel, attitude that sound make me mad but just makes me want to fuck you senseless against my own work desk, not to menti-" before Robin even had a chance to finish her lips where on his again. Hungry and strong.

"Do it then" she panted. And do it he did. But little did they know that while they made out on his desk there were prying eyes down on the ally below And those eyes left before they could see anything more explicit.

 **Xoxo**

After what seemed like hours a knock was heard at the door. Robing quickly scampered off Regina. Setting himself straight. And helping her to look presentable again.

"Robin?" Came a voice from the other side of the door. A voice Regina knew all to well.

Robin opened the door to let in the man and his big hat.

"Jefferson" Regina whispered

 **Xoxo**

 _Touching her cheek he winced. "That must hurt..."_

 _"You have no idea, Jefferson.." She said._

 _"What did you do this time?"_

 _Sighing Regina told him the story. "We were at this party last night. And you know Leopold, he spends the night dancing with his daughter. So when James asked me to dance I went for it. Only apparently I'm not even aloud that. Either Leopold dances with me or no body dose._

 _"When I told him that if I want to dance I'm going to dance he gotta a little violent.. And well he.. He..."_

 _"Hit you so hard it's left purple bruising across your cheek." He finished._

 _"Yes.."_

 _"Why do you put up with it?"_

 _"I don't know" she started before bursting out into tears._

 _"Come here" he said pulling Regina into a hug and letting her sob onto his shoulder._

 **Xoxo**

Running at him, Regina leaped into his arms. His strong arms holding her close. Robin felt a ping of jealousy come over him at this.

"Regina!" Jefferson said as he held her tight. "What are you doing here, lovely?"

"Well..." Regina started as she pulled away from him but still standing close. "Two idiots kidnapped me. And I just haven't got round to going back yet..."

"Kidnapped you?" He asked

"Yep"

"And you, robin. You aloud this?" Jefferson let go of Regina completely and walked towards Robin.

"No. I didn't know till it was too late."

"Well, sir. I wish I could hear the story. And I wish I could get to catch up with you, Regina." Jefferson smiled before going serious and looking at robin. "One of Kings court came round. They left a note." He looked down before continuing "It's regarding Regina"

 **Xoxo**

Hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think! Much love!

Sneak Peek -

 **"Dear, Merry Men.**

 **I hear you have my beloved wife, Regina. I demand you hand her over. She is not yours to keep. If I don't get her back within twenty four you can say goodbye to little Roland."**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there! Sorry posting this has took so long. I was planing to past early last week but time just got away from me. So here it is, The next chapter! A BIG BIG BIG thank you to Fanfics10 for beta reading and whatnot! Really means a lot! So On with the story!

 **xoxo**

Robin and Regina raced down the stairs with a Jefferson in tow. Once at the bottom, all the men turned to look at them. Especially Regina. And Robin didn't miss the hated glare they sent her way.

"Robin. Here..." Little John said as he held out the note.

Robin gave a worried glace taking the note before looking down to read it with Regina peering over his shoulder.

 **"Dear, Merry Men.**  
 **I hear you have my beloved wife, Regina. I demand you hand her over. She is not yours to keep. If I don't get her back within the next twenty-four hours, you can say goodbye to little Roland."**

"But how did they know you were here? We made sure to keep quiet..." Robin inquired bring his gaze to Regina who was looking straight at Ruby.

"Emma..." Ruby said, trailing off. Speechless.

Xoxo

 _Emma looked up to the glass office as her friend and crush made out with the enemy. "You're going to regret that you little b***" she whispered to herself before running off to the HQ. Once at the manner, she burst through the double doors and instantly all eyes fell on her. "Well, well, well. Look who finally made her way back home. You're late, Emma..." Said an older lady with a very 1940's style who was followed by two more, one with dark skin and the other with black and white hair._

 _"Mel I don't have time. Where's the Kingpin?" Emma asked impatiently._

 _"In his office but he does not want-" before she could continue Emma was off. "Visitors..."_

 _Knocking on his door Emma invited himself in. What she saw surprised her. There was Leopold, of course, his daughter, Mary-Margaret, and the head bodyguard, Leroy. But that's not what surprised her, what had surprised her was the little sleeping boy her friend's arm._

 _"I thought I was only gone a few hours..." She started._

 _Rolling his eyes Leopold explained, "it's the son of the merry men's leader..."_

 _"Wait..." It was almost as if a light had finally come on inside the blondes head. "I have an idea..."_

 _"It's about damn time" Leroy mumbled quietly to himself._

 _"I say we do a swap. The boy for someone they have captive..."_

 _"And who would that be?" Leopold as he leaned forward onto his desk. "Who do they have that's of importance to me?"_

 _"Your wife"_

 **Xoxo**

Robin sighed, "we can find another way to get Roland back"

"No," Regina said. "I'm going back. You get your son and I get out of your hair."

"Bu-"

"No!" Regina snapped. "I'm going to give one of your men an address. They are to go there and to get your son. Somebody will be waiting for him." And with that Regina ran up the stairs to collect what little things she had, leaving a torn and devastated Robin.

"What should we do Robin?" Asked little John.

"Go back to work I suppose..."

After an hour Regina snuck back down to the bar to see just the people she was looking for.

"David. Killian." Regina said as she approached them.

At the sound of her voice, the two men turned around from the bar.

"You off, love?" Hook asked, glancing at her few belongings she possessed.

"Yes. And I need the keys to the bike."

Sighing he took the key off from his and threw it to her, which she caught perfectly.

"And David, behind the Kings Court HQ is an alley. Go there in thirty minutes and wait." She instructed and with that Regina was off. Off to the hell, she called home.

 **Xoxo**

The very moment she walked through that door all eyes landed on here like a wild animal in a zoo that had escaped.

"Hello, dearie" came a voice from the bar, a man sat with four ladies.

"I thought you were dead," said a dark-skinned lady.

"One could hope" a woman with black and white hair spoke up.

"Now, now, Ursula, Cruella," said Mel.

"I do take it you're going to see Leopold? Right sis?" A new voice spoke up.

"Of course she is." The man said again.

"Gold's right, Zelena. Of course, I am."

Just as Regina spoke Mary-Margret came In with Roland holding her hand.

"Oh my god! Regina!" She exclaimed.

"'Gina!" Roland yelled as he ran up to her and hugged her knees. "I just knews you would come!"

Once Mary-Margret was closer she leaned over to whisper in her ear. She then handed Roland back over. Once done she went off to her husband's office and gave a loud knock.

"This better be good!" He yelled through the closed doors.

"I'll just come back later shall I?" Regina yelled back. After speaking the door was swung open to reveal a very pissed off Leopold.

"So I see the witch has returned?" He looked down at her. "What? Did the Merry Men not give as well as they got?"

"What?" Regina backed away slightly and slowly, only to have Leopold grab her strongly by the arm.

"Don't worry. Tonight I will cleanse you of that waste of space. Tonight I will make sure you know you're mine!"

 **Xoxo**

Little John wondered up the stairs leaving the Merry Men to drink and talk.

Knocking on the door to the office he yelled "Robin!" Only to get Robin to mumble something as a reply.

He opened the door and looked at the desk. "Robin?" The sight of him was nothing like his boss. Robin was slumped over his desk, head in hands and red eyes which was clearly from crying.

"Has Roland returned yet?" Robin asked.

"He will be back in a few moments" Little John stated.

"Good. Once he's back, I can rest. I just..." Robin paused as he looked up. "I just can't believe how careless I've been with him, John. He is my son and he was just.."

"Are you sure this isn't about Regina?" Little John asked tentatively.

"Yes. Why should it matter to me? She's back where she belongs." Robin stood up at the sound of David yelling up to him. Walking down he saw his little boy on the shoulders of David while the rest of the men cheered for Roland.

"Papa!" The little boy chirped as David handed Roland over to Robin.

"What happened?" Robin asked as he hugged his son close.

"Oh... Nothing..." David replied.

 **Xoxo**

 _Mary-Margaret stood holding the Curly haired boy, waiting._

 _"Hello?" David called out as he came round the corner._

 _"Are you one of the merry men?" Mary-Margaret asked._

 _"Indeed I am." He replied looking at her. Although in little light he could tell she was beautiful. Her pixie haircut, her understanding eyes and her warm smile. If he believed in love at first sight, this would be it._

 _"Well, I'm..." She thought for a moment before continuing "Snow"._

 _"And I'm... Charming" he said unsurely._

 _"Right well... Here's the darling" she said as she handed over the sleeping boy._

 _"Has Regina come back?" He asked taking Roland._

 _"She has. She went up to-" just as she was taking a loud yell came out from a window above them._

 _"Leopold! Please! Be reasonable about this!" Regina begged "PLEASE!"_

 _"I'm going to go," said Snow. "Take him back and be safe."_

 _"Please protect her, Snow. Our boss has become... attached" he pleaded, desperately._

 _"Of course. After all, she is my step-mother." And with that, she ran off._

 **Xoxo**

"Are you sure mate?" Hook asked as he stepped up from the bar.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's just... I was just thinking about something's..." With that, David ran off up the stairs.

"That was odd. He normally has a drink before he goes upstairs..." Hook said with a shrug before turning back to the bar and getting into a heated argument with granny over the drinks.

Robin chucked. Looking down noticing his son had fallen asleep on him. "Mulan?" He said looking over at the anti-social lady. "How's your leg?"

Mulan let out one of her rare laughs. "It is better, sir. It only hurts when touched now. Although I've got to say, she has a rather good aim"

"That she has." Robin agreed casting a weak smile to her. Just thinking about Regina made his heartache. He knows it shouldn't. He only just met her but it was like an instant connection. If only she wasn't married. If only she wasn't one of the enemies. If only she wasn't gone. "Would you mind putting Roland to bed?"

Mulan nodded to him before wondering up the stairs.

Robin watched the stairs even after they had disappeared from sight. When he turned back around Alan sat on the bar. "A toast!" Alan yelled a grin on his face. "A toast to getting Roland back safely. To a successful win over the Kings Court! And last but definitely not least. A Toast to losing that B*** of a Queenpin! Good riddan-" before he could finish his toast Robin had grabbed him from off the bar and sent a punch straight into his jaw.

Alan looked up at his boss, shocked at what happened. "Robin..?"

"Don't" he warned with a stern look, holding up his index finger.

 **xoxo**

And that's that! Thank you for reading! Iv re write the next chapter like four times already and im struggling to get it just right. But it will hopefully be complete and online soon! Please Review, Fav and Follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry this took longer than planned but it's here now. Please do let me know what you think. Next Chapter shouldn't take quite as long next time, Hopefully.

A Massive thanks to **Fanfics10** for doing the thing and reading through and sorting and what not. Means so much to me pal. Thank you!

Also here's a little **Joke** for you. The Rest of the joke will be at the end: What did the lion say to its elderly grandpa?

 **Enjoy!**

 **xoxo**

Days had past and not even a movement has been reported to the Merry Men that involved the Kings Court.

"They must be planning something." John stared. Everyone in the Merry Men had gathered in Robin's office as they all tried to figure what was going on with the King's Court.

"I'm with John, we need to take action. Now!" David spoke up just before a blond, curly-haired lady burst through the door, looking frantic.

"Problem!" The lady shouted, panic evident in her voice.

"Tink?" Robin said, obviously confused at her presence. "What are you doing back here? You're meant to be at the Kings Court!"

"Well, I had..." Tink started but trailed off trying to think of ways to place her news delicately. "I overheard something that I think you would want to know..." She announced, eyeing everyone in the room as they looked up at her with fear in their eyes.

 **Xoxo**

 _"Whiskey please," Tink said sitting down at the bar as she rested her chin on one of her hands while watching the lady from behind the bar nod, beginning her task._

 _"Okay, Regina. What is it?" Said a man that happened to look just like... David. Tink furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but nonetheless, she turned to the direction where the voices were coming from, listening carefully to each sentence that was being exchanged._

 _"I need you to listen carefully, James. And I want you to answer honestly." The woman who so happened to be Regina said in a threating tone._

 _"Carefully and honestly," James replied as if it was almost an impossible task. Regina just shook her head in frustration, of course, James was like that._

 _"I heard rumours that Cruella will be...blowing up... the Merry Men's..? Is this true? And if so, when?"_

 _"Well... Yeah. That's about right." He said._

 _"When!" Regina hissed. Clearly annoyed._

 _Sighing James looked her dead in the eyes. "Tonight."_

 _Regina looked startled before grabbing a napkin to write something down. "Thanks. You can go now. Bye." She said after glancing up to see he was still there looking at her with that stupid, dumb smirk._

 _A few moments later after James left she sped walked over to the woman behind the bar, giving the napkin and then whispered something in her ear. And then briskly she left. The woman came back over to Tink with a Whiskey in one hand and napkin in the other. "For you," she said as she slid it across the counter._

 **Xoxo**

"Short story. Some lady is going to blow up the base. And then I got given this napkin. It's for you, boss!" Tink held it out.

 _ **"Dear, Robin.**_  
 _ **Cute girl at the bar. But I wouldn't recommend sending her, though because I know her. But I'm not the only one who does. Anyway. Backdoor at ten to midnight. One of my men is going to try and take you down. Don't die.**_  
 _ **Love, Regina "**_

And afterwards a signature and a heart. And despite the content, he couldn't help but smile. Upon glancing up he saw David and Granny with a disapproving look while Hook, Ruby and John were smirking at him. And Tink and Will looked absolutely lost. Clearing his throat he began "it's eh... From Regina"

"Now that explains the smile." John smiled with a teasing voice. "Anything important or should we leave you to.." He trailed off leaving it open to imagination.

"Well... At ten to midnight, we are going to have someone attempt to blow us up. Right outside the back door. we also need to find a new undercover."

"What?! Why!" Tink gasped, jumping up.

"Regina isn't the only one there you know. Actually, I wasn't aware you even knew the Queenpin "

Tink freezes.

 **Xoxo**

 _"We really need to get you out of here," Tink says as she came to sit by Regina and Jefferson._

 _"I can't just leave... you know that wouldn't end well. For anyone." Regina sighed that had a mix of anger and frustration._

 _"Look... Hatter and I are going to jump ship. Come with us?" Tink pleaded hope flickered briefly in her eyes._

 _"No. I can't. " Regina hesitated. "Leopold. Gold. My mother. They will... I dread to think what they will do. I have got to do this in stages... Or die trying..."_

 _"You can't just... die!" Tink exclaimed._

 _"Who are you to tell me what I can and can not do!"_

 _"Your best friend!"_

 _"I don't do friends!"_

 _"Good because otherwise they would be more than frien-" before Tink could continue Jefferson jumps up._

 _"Okay. Okay. That's enough. We got to go. We will see you again, Regina. And we will get you out... One day..._ "

 **Xoxo**

Robin raised an eyebrow. Tink sighed.

"You know me and Jefferson joined at the same time?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"We were running away from King's Court..."

"WHAT?!" The whole room said.

"Tink! Why didn't you tell us?" Robin stood up and walked up to her. "I wouldn't have sent you there if you had-"

"I wanted to get away from them... And we thought if we told you. You wouldn't let us in..." She looked around before speaking again, "we tried to get Regina to come with us but between the three Devils, she wasn't going anywhere. She covered for us though."

"Aye! She did me too." Hook spoke up while raising his... well... Hook. "She hates them more than we do. And she's one of them!"

"I don't like her," David said. "But when I collected Roland... I could hear her yelling. She sounded terrified. It's not a safe place there for her."

"That's the first thing you have said about your visit.," Ruby said. "Meet anyone else there?"

"Just... Leopold's daughter."

The entire room went quiet and looked at him.

"You did?" Tink asked.

"Yes. she was... lovely."

"Don't let Regina hear that. She has quite the hatred for her..."

"Why?"

"She... may have got Regina's fiancée killed." Tink shyly replied.

"So it runs in the family," Robin whispered before storming out of the room. Memories and questions running his mind a muck.

 **Xoxo**

 _Normally the Merry Men only stay for a few hours. Collect what they need then leave, but today it seemed to be taking forever._

 _"Who we missing boss?" Abruptly, one of the Merry Men spoke up snapping Robin out of his train of thoughts._

 _"Sorry, Tuck?"_

 _"I said," Tuck started. "Who are we missing?"_

 _"August, Will and... Marian..." Robin sighed. "I told her to stay in sight of me..."_

 _"When has she been one to learn a lesson, mate?" Tuck and Robin turned around to see Will looking at them a smirk on his lips. "August is taking the people outside"_

 _"Will, Tuck go and join them. I'll go find Marian"_

 _"Understood." The two men said in unison, nodding and leaving Robin to look for his wife._

 _"Marian?" Robin said in a hushed yell as he rounded a corner. "Marian? Where are you?"_

 _"Looking for someone?"_

 _Robing stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the scene before him._

 _An oldish man stood with a grumpy looking man, another old man with a cane and five ladies. One stood right next to him, another oldish lady. And the others around the man with the cane. But that's not what got his attention. What got his attention was that kneeling looking right at Robin was his wife. His wife with a gun pressed to her head by the old man._

 _"I caught this little lady stealing..." The man stated._

 _"That would be my fault! Don't hurt her" Robin pleaded desperately._

 _"Oh? And who are you?"_

 _"I'm Robin. The leader of the Merry Men." He announced, his muscles tensing._

 _"The thief... Well then... I'm Leopold. I'm sure you have heard of me."_

 _"Of course he's heard of you!" The redhead spoke up._

 _"Zelena!" The old lady this time. "Now is not the time, dear."_

 _"Yes, mother."_

 _A series of giggles came from the people around._

 _"Robin..." Was the last thing he heard Marian say before a loud bang echoed throughout the hall. Followed by the body dropping to the floor. His wife... dead... That's the last thing he remembered before waking up in his own bar. With one thought. This means war._

 **Xoxo**

"Cruella De Vil... Cruella De Vil" the awful singing of, funny enough, Cruella De Vil. Filtered through the office windows. "If she doesn't scare you. No evil thing will".

"It's time men. You know the drill. " Robin announced and watched as his men sprung into action.

"She's like a spider waiting for the kill..."

Robin looked out the window. Ready to watch what happens.

"Cruella. Cruella De- "

"Vil." Came a voice from behind the lady. De Vil jumped and looked behind her. "Sorry, love. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Hook. Darling. What are you doing here?"

"I work here." He said simply before raising his gun and pulling the trigger. Hitting the Woman on the shoulder leading Cruella to collapse to the floor, letting out a whimper from the sharp pain.

"Hook!" Robin shrieked.

"Robin!" Hook mocked before the other Merry Men came out, John and Ruby grabbing Cruella and taking her inside, whilst Granny went to work with the bomb.

After a long night of de bombing. They came together to have a few drinks. "To another successful win!" Cheered Robin, raising a class. Everything was going well...

Until a knock at the door made Robin's blood boil. He had never been angrier.

 **xoxo**

That's that!

End of **joke** : "You must mufasa"

Fav, Follow and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a bit of a trigger warning for Abuse.**

 **Sorry its been so long guys!**

* * *

Until a knock at the door made Robin's blood boil. He had never been angrier.

"Regina..." Robin whispered as the door opened to show a battered and bruised Queenpin. He rushed over to her just as she collapsed, giving into her weight. "Regina! Regina!" He shook her. "Granny!"

"Yes, lad." The gruff woman jumped over the bar and pushed past the growing crowd that started to gather around him. People whispered into each other's ears with some people being shocked at the sudden appearance while others felt sketchy about this visitor.

"I'm going to take Regina up to my room. I need you to see her medically." He scooped Regina up in his arms and made his way to the stairs with granny in tow. Without turning back he yelled. "Little John! You're in charge. Ruby look after Roland." And with that, he ran up the stairs holding Regina close to him and whispering comforting words of love and support.

Once at his door he got granny to open it. "Thank you." He said walking in and making a b-line for his bed and gently putting Regina on the bed. "Is... is she going to be okay?" Robin looked at granny with concern written all over his face.

"Well. I don't see why not. I'll see the cuts and bruises. And hopefully, with a bit of rest and food, the lass will be just fine." Granny replied as she disappeared into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. "I take it you will be staying with her?"

Robin lay down next to Regina. "Of course. I'm not going to-" his speech was cut off by a yawn. "Leave her. side" he said as he drifted off into sleep. All while Granny went about sorting Regina.

 **Xoxo**

 _Piercing brown eyes looked down at her, a fear like none other overcame her. "Listen to me, Regina. And listen well." Regina wordlessly gave a stiff nod in return. "You will grow up and act like the wife and Queenpin you are. You will stop with this stupid act. or else I will make sure you will get more than... " The lady speaking stopped for a moment to run her fingers over Regina's cheek. Examining the bruised cheekbone, puffy eyes and fresh tear stains running down her cheek. "Just a bruise... understand?"_

 _"Yes, mother," Regina replied deadpanned. Although she was an adult, her mother felt the need to control her every move, thought and decision. It felt like her mother was taking control of her soul, treating Regina as if her mother were Regina. And to say Regina was sick of it is a massive understatement._

 _"Now. If only you could be more like your sister. She understands. She does as she's too-" Her mother stops in her tracks at a knock on the door. "Not now!"_

 _The door opens slightly. She sighs. "Mr Gold. How can I help you." Cora questioned absently._

 _"Are you asking or stating, dearie." The man steps in, completely ignoring Regina's presence._

 _"Mr Gold. I'm in the middle of something quite important." Cora answered annoyed at the intrusion._

 _"Cora... I hardly think scolding your daughters is any importance, especially when your other daughter is the one who needs the scolding." Mr Gold looked over to Regina for the first time._

 _"What has Zelena done now?" Regina smirked. "Don't tell me shes also having a b*** child."_

 _Gold let out a chuckle while Cora shot Regina a glare she was sure was going to kill her. "Now you listen here, you little, ignorant, child! You have no ri-"_

 _"Cora!" A loud yell made them all look at the door._

 _"Coming, My Kingpin!" Cora replied. "This isn't over."_

 _Gold moved out the way of the door to let Regina's mother pass. "You really have a death wish, dearie." He said to Regina before following Cora._

 _At it's then, Regina knew what she had to do. She had to get rid of her mother._

 **xoxo**

Waking up Regina found herself with either a really bad headache or hangover. _I don't remember drinking._ She thought as she sat up on the bed and took a good look around the room. Big windows to her right and a vanity in the corner. To her left a large wardrobe and... Robin. The next thing she realised is that she was in an excessive amount of pain.

"Ow..." She whispered in a groan and slid out of the bed, swaying with the little motion she had made. Her head made her dizzy. and the pain made it hard to concentrate on anything.

"Regina!" Robin yelled as he jumped out of bed as Regina knelt down on the floor. "Regina, we need to get you back into bed" Robin swept Regina up into his arms and placed her back in bed.

"Robin..." she whispered weakly.

"Shh. Rest up, love."

"W-Why am I here?" Regina asked, ignoring Robin's instructions.

"You appeared at the door... and collapsed. You had me so worried."

"You were worried about me?" Regina's face lit up ever so slightly at his little confession.

"I'll always worry about you" Robins words were honest and sincere. He bent down to place a light kiss on her cheek."How did YOU get here?"

"I remember a little bit..."

 **xoxo**

 _"Now, dearie. I hate to have to do this, but... I work for Leopold.. and so I do what he says." Mr Gold started. "And he says you need... 'sorting out'."_

 _"But why! I-I didn't do anything!" Regina pleaded from her place by the wall. She always hated the basement. It sent shivers down her spine when she was in here with the cold room, little creaking sounds that were in hearing distance from the people moving about upstairs on the planks of wood, the dullness of the room but worst of all it was where Mr Gold 'dealt' with people. She struggled as her right wrist was handcuffed to the wall._

 _"Now... That's not what Em-ma Swan says" Gold smirked. "Shes told us much. Like how you gave Tink and Jefferson the idea to run to the enemy. Or how you managed to keep hooks secret and got your mother killed at the same time. Then there's the warning of our little attack. Not to mention you slept with the enemy. But not just any one of them, dearie."_

 _"E-Emma told you..?" Emma. Her best friend here in this hell of a prison... had told them everything._

 _"She sang like a bird. And now let's just say... There isn't one secret you have that I and Leopold don't know.."_

 _A tear slipped down Regina's face as a strong feeling of betrayal filling her along with a familiar feeling of dread and fear. Suddenly everything came unbearable and overwhelming as she continued to struggle in a desperate attempt. Her breathing becoming shallow as she watched intently in fear at Gold's every move._

 _"You husband has given me specific instructions not to be soft.." Mr Gold lifted his cane._

 _"What do you want from me?!" Regina begged. And Regina never begged. She always made sure of it._

 _"Other than your suffering? Information on the Merry Men."_

 _"I don't have any..."_

 _"That's too bad," he said before bringing his cane down. An echoing scream filled the basement halls._

 **xoxo**

 _Days had passed and Regina was sat looking at the 'food' delivered to her. Her wrist sore from being chained to the wall. "Regina?" A voice said from outside. "Reginnnnna?"_

 _"Hello?" Regina yelled out. The door opened after a moment. Mary-Margret stood looking out at her. Neal beside her. "I've got the lock." He said._

 _"M-M? W-What are.." she started to say when Neal undid the handcuff._

 _"Can you stand?" He asked._

 _"I-I think..." Regina attempted to stand but fell straight back down, exhausted at the attempt to hold up her own weight that felt like she was holding onto a mountain. Neal picked her up and began to speak again._

 _"I'm taking you back to the Merry Men." He said. Now they were walking towards the exit. M-M staying behind. "MM's going to make it look like an escape. I'm getting out of this job anyway. And you are going to be with people who care." That was the last thing Regina remembered before the familiar feeling of darkness had taken over._

 **xoxo**

"Neal... Neal brought me," she stated.

"What happened to you there?" Robin made his way to the other side as he spoke.

"I-I don't want to talk about it," Regina said, her voice breaking.

"Alright. Well... Get some sleep, love."

"Will... Will you..." Regina stopped herself. "Nevermind."

"No. What is it?"

"Will you hold me?" She asked. At that moment she looked so small.

"Of course!" With that Regina rolled over into his arms feeling the safest she had in years. She was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another one done! Enjoy and thanks yet again to the wonderful Fanfics10!**

* * *

Upon waking up Robin noticed four things. One, Regina wasn't in his arms, wasn't even in the room. Two, bacon, there was a strong smell of bacon. Three, Robin could hear the muffled sounds of Little John and the men (and woman) laughing and sounding like they were having a good time. Finally, four, he hadn't changed out of his work clothing yet. Pulling himself out of bed Robin made his way to the door and down the stairs. The sight that greeted him warmed his heart. There were three tables brought together, Everyone occupied a seat with them facing the bar. He looked at the faces that sat, laughing, drinking and eating. John, Will, August, Tink, Jefferson, Mulan, Tuck, even Graham and Merida. Behind the bar was Granny. Sat at the bar were Hook, David and Ruby. And on the bar... Regina with Roland sat on her lap and her arms around his waist. The little boy telling everyone about his heroic trip to the Court.

"If only this many people would turn up to the weekly meetings..." Robin joked, gaining everyone to stop and at looked at him.

"Papa!" Roland yelled "Look who's back! It's Gina!"

"That she is, my boy. That she is..." Regina at that moment looked up from Roland only to notice the loving look on Robin's face and spark in his eye. They stayed there for what seemed like forever just looking into each other's eyes.

"Right, lovebirds. Are ya done?" Will spoke up. Robin sighed in response, shaking his head side to side with a small grin.

"Papa..." All eyes turned back to Roland. "I was in the middle of a story... and YOU!" Roland pointed at his father "You..uh.."

"Interrupted..." Regina said to Roland in hushed tones.

"You interrupted me!" Roland yelled. "Thank you, Gina." He passed her a small, genuine smile.

"You're very welcome"

"I'm sorry, Roland. Please continue..."

"Okay!" He yelled back while Robin found a seat at the bar next to Roland and Regina. "I got taken into this BIG bar room. With gold and... and other cool stuff. And there was this lady with BRIGHT orange hair... she called me monkey and... she... she... she told me I would be going to..." the young boy paused. "The dragon's lair..." Everyone let out mock gasps of shock noticing Roland trying to build up the tension.

"I don't remember the lady's name."

"Zelena..." Regina said. "Her name is Zelena... my sister." She whispered the last part, not intending for anyone to hear but Roland had been in hearing range.

"Really?! I've always wanted a sister. Or a brother..." Roland had completely forgotten about his story. "Maybe you and daddy can give me one." Roland innocently said to Regina as he gave her a toothy grin. Regina had to stifle her cough as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Em-I-Ro-I-Well..." Regina tried while a look of horror took over her face.

"Pleasssssssssssssssse!" Roland begged.

Everyone was watching in complete silence until little John burst out in laughter. "That's my boy!" the man yelled.

 **xoxo**

D _eath was a cruel man. Taking those who are loved and who loved away. Fate was even crueller. If someone had told Regina her true love, best friend and fiancée, Danial, would die at the hands of death, fate and her mother. Regina would have scolded them._

 _But here she is, dressed in a plain wedding dress that reaches the floor. A vail and crown upon her head. Waiting- no dreading to walk down the aisle only to be marrying a man that could very well be her father._

 _"Are you ready, My dear?" Her father walked up to her in his suit and bow tie._

 _"No, Daddy.. I'm not.." Her eyes well up in tears, threatening to overflow._

 _"Oh, my dear... don't cry. It's all going to be okay... I promise."_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

 _Oh, how stupid she was to believe him. Yet, she did. And she walked down that aisle with her head held high and her heart breaking with every step she took towards her soon to be husband._

 _"You look... breathtaking." Leopold complimented as she stopped in front of him before the priest began to speak._

 **xoxo**

The day had passed slowly, The Merry Men hadn't said much about Regina's arrival. Just that they are glad she's okay. And now, as the day comes to a close Robin and Regina sit in his office after the others had gone off and Roland had been put to bed.

"I haven't had the chance to say this yet..." begun Robin as he walked around his desk to Regina "I'm really..." He kneeled down beside her. Robin placed a hand over her hand. "Really. Glad you are alright... And I'm really..." He starts making soothing circular motions on her hand "Really glad you're here." He admitted.

"Me too..." She whispered in reply.

"But... Regina."

"Yes, Robin?"

"We need to talk about you and figure out what you want to do..."

"What are my options?"

"Well... if you." He swallowed before continuing. "If you wanted to leave or go back to... them... I won't stop you." Robin hesitantly said, his voice aching with sadness at the simple thought.

"I don't want to go," Regina said. A frown on her face at the thought that he might want her to go and then all of a sudden, Regina spoke in a desperate voice that was so out of the ordinary for Regina. "Please don't make me leave! Please don't take me back there!"

Instantly Robin jumped up and engulfed Regina in a hug. "I'm not sending you away. I would never send you away. " Something in his voice just made her believe him. Made her trust him.

"If you're not leaving. Not only am I overjoyed. But that also gives you two more options." He looked into her eyes, "you can stay here. A guest. Or./." Robin let out a deep breath "you can join The Merry Men."

"A-As a member?" Questioned Regina.

"Yes."

"That sounds like fun." She confessed, smiling.

"Welcome to the Gang, Miss Mills." She didn't miss how he called her 'Miss' not 'Mrs' and it just made her love him even more.

Love?

Did she love him?

Just then she looked into his eyes, leaned forward and planted a sweet, innocent kiss on his lips and it hit her.

She did love him. But she shouldn't...

"And where will I sleep..?" She asked.

"Well," Robin started "you have three options. You could go in the room you were in when you first got here. Tink has a spare bed." Robin smiled at her as he says "or you could just stay with me..."

"I like that idea."

"Great. Come on, you have been through a lot lately and need your rest."

Robin picked up Regina bridal style and took her to his room. Once in there he gently put her down on the bed and called for Granny to bring her some clothes to sleep in. Once they had the clothes and had changed they snuggled up into bed.

"Good night, love" he whispered as he planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Good..." She yawned "night." In seconds she was asleep.

"I love you..." He whispered into her hair. "Maybe someday I'll have the courage to tell you when you are awake."

* * *

 **Please Review and let me know what you think, If you're still reading. What do you thinks going to happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey! Long time no update. Iv had this one Done (With beta) for over a week but just couldn't find the time to update, So sorry! Enjoy!**

 **Thank you Fanfics 10, Again!**

* * *

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Before he knew it, it was the two-month anniversary of Regina joining the Merry Men. And to say she was a natural is an understatement. The Men (and Women), once they got past her snarky nature, loved her. She was smart, funny and great to look at.

There had been no movement from the Kings court. Nothing.

Robin and Regina had been doing great. But the pair had been on edge. She stayed in his room overnight. She went to the meetings. They spent the evenings together. They talked, relaxed... 'slept' and slept. They shared beautiful kisses candlelit lunches in his office. And although they lived together, it wasn't common knowledge they were together.

Everything was perfect. Until two unexpected guests found their way to the back door.

"Mel... Ursula," Regina spoke. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Mel said before looking at Ursula. "We need your help."

"Leopold and Gold... They... They're..." Ursula tried.

"They're blackmailing us," Mel concluded.

"Blackmail? How?" Regina demanded as she crossed her eyes. That's low. Even for them.

"By using my daughter and Ursula's father," Mel told her.

"Righ-"

Ursula cut Regina off with a hectic "Can you help us?"

"Maybe... Mel, here's what I need you to do."

 _ **XOXO**_

"Hello, lovely," Robin said as he came to the bottom of the stairs to see Regina at the bar, nursing a glass of whiskey.

"Hello there." Regina smiled up at him before taking a sip of her drink. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I am good. Thank you. And You?" Robin came to sit next to her and waving to granny to get a drink.

"I am wonderful. Now you're here."

"You know what, I've never been so happy for my men kidnapping someone." Robin smiled at her and leaned forward, his intentions on her lips.

But just before his lips got to hers, Regina's voice rang out. "I thought you said your men don't kidnap?"

"You're right they don't... The one time they broke the rules... Was the best time."

"Oh?" Regina gave him a sweet and short kiss before continuing. "Why's that?"

"Because it brought me the woman I love..." Robin said without missing a beat. Completely unaware of what he just said until he saw Regina pull away slightly and look at him with wide eyes. Making him go over what he said and realize his mistake.

He hadn't wanted to scare her by mentioning the L word. So, he had put off. He had kept it to himself. He knew he loved her. He loved her with all his heart. His son adores her and her gang class her as apart of the family. Sure, David refers to her as 'that annoying sister'... But that's still family...

"Regina... I- I'm sorry... Wait... No... No, I'm not. Because... Regina..." Robin took a deep breath before he continued. "I'm not sorry because I love you. I have for months... And I understand if you don't feel the same way, I really d-" At his rambling, Regina cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"Don't assume things, Robin."

"What does that mean?" Robin asked as he searched her eyes for the answer.

"It means... I love you, too." Robin rewarded her confession with a kiss and a bright smile.

"Once again, I'm happy that you were kidnapped."

"Me too. Me too..."

 _ **XOXO**_

 _"Do whatever the hell you want, Regina! But if I hear one more word like that... You will never... EVER... See the light of day again!" Leopold yelled as he threw Regina out the back door._

 _"FINE!" She yelled in reply as the door slammed shut._

 _He was always like this. 'Do whatever the hell you want' he would say. But then yell and threaten her when she does. But that was her life... Pushed, beaten and told what to do. With fake promises and empty dreams._

 _"I'll do whatever the hell I want.. In fact I'll do that right now and never come back!" She yelled back as she left the alley and onto the main street._

 _After a few minutes of walking, she went straight into the club at the end of the street. "Regina!" The barmaid, Ivy, yelled out. "Long time no see. Gotten bored of your bar already?"_

 _"He kicked me out!" Regina threw her arms up._

 _"Your joking?" Ivy let out a bitter laugh. "He has some nerves."_

 _"You know, my queen... If I was your husband. I would never kick you out.." A voice came from behind her. Regina quickly turned around to find the handsome Baron. S. Faciller._

 _"Dr.." Regina smiled at him. "How kind of you. Sadly your not my husband. My husband a ninety-year-old fart, lacking manners and doesn't know how to show a lady a good time. But hey, what can you do?"_

 _Ivy and Baron laughed in turn and the three shared tails of recent adventures. Baron talking about the summer party he will be hosting. Anyone who's anyone in this underground world will be there. Ivy was talking about the expansion on the bar. "She wants to turn It into a club AND strip club... How tacky!" Ivy commented. And Regina told them all about... well... Nothing._

 _Because nothing happens in Regina's life. She tells people what to do around the base. She pleases her husband. Does as she's told. And flaunts around her fake power. But other than that? She's not told anything. She has no clue what's going on. Why? Because as far as they were concerned. She's just the wife._

 _"Well, Baron. Ivy. I'll be off. Have a good day."_

 _"Going to see if he will let you in?" Ivy asked._

 _When Regina nodded, Baron spoke up. "If you need a place to stay... You know where I am."_

 _"I know." Regina smiled at him before leaving the bar and heading back to the alley._

 _As she began turning into the ally she heard a noise from behind her, Regina turned to look but found nothing. The place was as dead as well, the dead. Regina slowly turned back to the ally. Only to be confronted with a lanky man stood in front of her._

 _Regina took a few steps back. But stopped when she walked into another man. Regina turned to face him. Panic overtaking her._

 _But before she had the sense to say anything everything went black. And a dull throbbing pain could be felt on the back of her head... Along with the distant voices of the two men talking and carrying her._

 _The last thing Regina thought before blacking out was... 'It couldn't get any worse...'_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think, Also, Is there any characters that you would like to see a flash back of?**


End file.
